


Let Me Down Softly

by BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe



Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, CW!Spoilers, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe/pseuds/BitterBuckyBeLittlesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR!</p><p>Tony and the reader discuss where she stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Down Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“You should call to him.” Tony said, standing next to you, staring ahead like you were through the glass of the building to the outside world.

“Oh, because you were so gung-ho about me talking to him before.” You said monotonously.

“Things are different now, ya'know.”

“No they're are not. Nothing has changed. We're still stuck here.”

“You mean you are, you chose to stay.”

“And I'm starting to regret that now.”

“Seems like you've regretted it the entire time.”

You looked at each other, you looked at him sadly but he wasn't wrong, you just didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was too late for that now though.

“Maybe i have. Bottom line is, things shouldn't have went down the way they did.”

“How would you know how things went down, you didn't even show up.”

He was testing you, trying to see how far you'd take it this time. You hadn't shown up to the battle, you had refused to pick a side. It wasn't right to do that, you were tired of splitting yourself down the middle for them, so instead you had coward away at the tower.

“We all should've stayed home. You know that. Everyone would've been better off that way.”

“You know we couldn't do that. Protecting Bucky was wrong.”

“God, you're so far away from the truth! None of us should have been there!”

“Pick a side! That's what everyone said!”

“No, that's what you said! That's what people made you say!”

“You should have been there y/n!”

“For what? To end up like Nat!”

“She betrayed me, that was her choice.”

“She lost twice, trying to do the right thing by both you and Steve!”

You two were up against each other, your noses would've been touching if you were tall enough for that. You were both so angry.

“You don't think i lost!?”

“We all lost, Tony! All of us!”

“Boo hoo, we should've been working as a team, doing our jobs, not protecting some murderer!”

“Stop it, just stop it! Some murderer, really? So you're just going to erase Steve and Bucky’s history and label Bucky a murderer for being forced to do things he didn't want to do!?”

“Steve had more friends than just Bucky, we were all friends and he just forgot about us!”

“Steve did what he thought was best, and for him and Bucky it was! Don't blame Steve for having a heart, i love him enough to see the sacrifices he's made!”

“Then why are you still here if you love Steve!”

“Because i believed in you!”

He looked at you stunned, like the breath had been knocked out of him. You stepped back, still fueling your anger, no matter if you had just admitted something.

“I believed in you, but I wasn't going to fight for you or Steve. Steve was doing right by Bucky, you were doing what you were told, doing right by all of us so some of us could make it out of this mess.”

“Why are you still here then? You could've left a while ago, so you could get away too.”

“I stand by my decision, by you. Steve is where my heart is at but i'm going to do the right thing for me. I'm going to see it out until the end.”

“There's a lot of shit raining down right now, if you stay they'll rain the shit down on you too.”

“That's the point, I can't let you get thrown into the lion's den alone now can i?”

“You could've, everyone else did.”

“But you don't hold that against them because they're family and you want better for them.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“So why doesn't that apply to Steve?”

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes, taking another sip from his glass that you hadn't seen in his hand before.

“It's not always about Steve. You can stay, you can leave, I don't give a shit.”

He walked away leaving you there. You forced yourself not to cry and not to give up. You were going to stick by Tony through this because it was the right thing to do. Someone needed to stay with him and sort this shit out, even if it was you. 

You sat down on the floor in front of the window and tried to imagine what Steve and Bucky were doing in that very moment. Hopefully they were okay, far away from here so no one could get them.

So they wouldn't even be able to think about how heartbroken you were.

So if a next time came around, you wouldn't force yourself to pick a side just so things would be simpler for you.


End file.
